ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Momo Ranton
'Character Profile' 'Character First Name' Momo 'Character Last Name' Ranton 'IMVU Username' Gumihobead 'Nickname (optional)' Peahces and Gumbo 'Age' 34 (206 an) 'Date of Birth' ''Feb/01/169AN '''Gender female 'Ethnicity' Japanese/Islander. Land of Lightning. 'Height' 5'6 and 5'9 with heels 'Weight' 130 lb 'Blood Type' AB+ 'Occupation' Medical Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' none 'Affiliation' Yonshigakure, and Ruka 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' Behaviour 'Nindo (optional)' 'Summoning' Shiva''' (boss summon)'' Once summoned, Shiva can quickly release an egg sac full of baby spiders roughly the size of a small dog. To perform Rain of Spiders, Shiva then cuts open the sac, causing the rapidly hatched spiders to rain down on the opponent. The spiders will spin a strand of webbing as they fall, circling the opponent in webbing and sticking them to the ground. These spiders converge on their victim's location, ensnaring their victims in spiderwebs, cutting off the victim's exits and restricting their movements until the victim is completely encased in a cocoon. Shiva can also explode into webbing if hit. Spides :'Spides is the son of Shiva. He is no bigger than a small dog. Spides is used to sneak around and bite. His bite causes the opponents limbs to shut down and stop working for a short time. Once spides is hit he poofs back to the realm.'' ''Five Tsuchigumo Sisters :When the sisters are summoned they appear in the shape of the user. The five of them begin to sing a song that enchants all to her except for the summoner. The people in the the area only feel super tired and lazy. They can still move and think but at a sluggish state. As long as three of the sister continune to sing the people are inflicked by the enchantment while the other two move freely to attack in spider form.'' ''All seeing Shinta and Kri :When Shinta and Kri are summoned they never move from that spot. Shinta sees every chakra based attack that is not made by the summoner, he quickly shoot out a retractacle web to trap then eat the chakra. His body forms the jutsu in side of Kri and the attacks are shot back out at the target through his mouth.'' ''Eight gates of Shiva (used in case of GM attacks only and followed by a lecture on how that move it so gay and gm that they need to die, then this summon can't be used again , unless there is another gm attack) Summoning these gates acts as a diffence for when the time is geat. It summons Eight giants gates: the first four gates (red), takes the attack head-on, the next two gates (black) reduce the power of the attack, and the last two gates (pink), if the attack even gets that far, disperses the pressure leaving the user safe from the attack. __________________________________________________ Jutsus ''-Spider summon Wed creation jutsu: 'This jutsu makes spider weds with chakra. These threads were extremely sticky, yet durable and elastic. This is because chakra is constantly flowing through the webs, and they cannot be cut with normal weapons such as kunai. The wed could be used to bind, trap, or even be used for just sensing enemies. However, the Gentle Fist along with charka based attacks such as chidroi can cut them. ''-Spider summon, Wall of spiders: With this jutsu the use creates a five foot square wall of black widows. The wall itself is only made to look like protection even though the wall will reduce little power of the blow. Once hit by physical objest the spiders break formation and crawl over it. In doing so they bite everything in sight, poisoning the target. '' ''-Spider summon, Web Mummification jutsu: With the web creation jutsu, the user is able to add another hand seal. This cause the web to spiral about. The web circles around limps as well as bodies. With in the creation of the web from the mouth, spiders crawl along the web. Once the web begins wrapping around the target the Spiders too begin spining webs along with laying sacs of spiders. At the end of this jutsu th user is mummifed in a large sphere of webs.'' ''-Spider Summon, Burnungku totem jutsu: The jutsu itself creates two wooden spider totem with fine threads connecting them. The threads themselves are very hard to see with the naked eye. Once a thread is broken the totems explode causing shrapnal of wood to fly into anything with a six foot radius.'' ''-Spider summon,' Tarantula cloud jutsu: After the performed hand seals the user opens their mouth and spew out a poisonis red gas. The gas stretches out across twenty feet. Once breathed in the gas gives instant stamoch and throat pain that makes the person want to vomit. The only was to rid yourself of this is too either wait for the poison to goes through your system or painfully extract it by medical jutsu.'' '''Bloodline/Clan Ranton 'Ninja Class ' Chunin (jounin skill level) 'Element One' Lighting 'Element Two' Water 'Weapon of choice' Family War fan 'Strengths' Speed, Taijutsu, Ilijutsu, Bloodline jutsu, Summons and has a high resistance to poison 'Weaknesses' Earth jutsu, wind jutsu, can over think things, real hot men, trees, and has a low resistance to shopping 'Chakra colour' light blue 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 15 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 40 Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 70 point, 55 weapons Jutsu List Clone Technique Body Replacement technique Medical *'''Eisei Shindan no Jutsu' (Diagnosis) *Kiyomaru (Cleanse) *Shiatsu '('Massage) *Tekishutsu (Extraction) *Gantai no Jutsu (Bandage Skill) *Sansokyoukyuu (Oxygen Supply) *Kanetsu no Gyou (Heat seeker) *Keksuki Gyouko (Blood Coagulation) *Jokyo Dokubutsu (Poison Removal) *Chishio Tensou no jutsu (Blood transfusion skill) *Shosen no Jutsu (Healing Hands Technique) '''Mystical Palm Technique *Chakra Enjintou ('Chakra Scalpel) *Hone Chiyu no jutsu (Bone healer skill) *Satsugaite no Jutsu '('Killing Hands Technique) *Chuusuusei Shikeikiden (Central Nervous System Electrical Shock) *Zesshi Nensan (Fanged Tongue Acid) *Saisei no Saibou (Cell Regeneration) *Hekirekite no Jutsu (Thunder Hands Technique) *Kanpa no Jutsu '('Cold wave skill) *Kossetsu no jutsu (Bone fracture skill) *Decontamination technique '('Osenjokyo no jutsu) *Teikouryoku (Power of Resistance) *Kakusei no jutsu '('Purification technique) *Chakra Gekiyaku no Jutsu '('Chakra Poisoning Technique) *Biransei no Jutsu ('P'oison gas Technique) *Shikon no Jutsu (Dead Soul Skill) *Shinzou no Suiryoku no jutsu '('Heart thrust skill) *'Body Delving *'Chakra Transfer Technique' 'NinJustu' Water: *Water Release: Grasp of the Kraken *Water Release: Hiding in Mist *Water Release: Hiding in Water * Water Release: Splashing Adhesive Lightning: *Lightning Release: Great Flash *Lightning Release: Sundering Javelin. *Lightning Release: Shocking Charge *Lightning Release: Shattering Skies 'Bloodline' *R''eizaa Saakasu [ Laser Circus ]'' *Ikatsu [ Threatening ] *Storm Release: Paralyzing Capture Field *Mizu and Rai *Reizaa Saakasu [ Laser Circus ] *Raiton: Kurobansa [ Lightning Release: Black Panther ] ''Taijutsu *Intersection Method C rank'' *''Heaven Defending Kick B ran'' *''Leaf Rock Destroying Rise B rank '' *''Spinning Heel Drop C ran'' *''1000 Meter Punch B rank '' *''Leaf Gale D rank '' *''Leaf Whirlwind D rank '' *''Drunk Fist C rank '' *''Peregrine Falcon Drop D rank '' *''Leaf Rising Wind C rank'' 'Allies' yonshigakure 'Enemies' The village hidden in the clouds 'Background Information' Roleplaying Library ((You will add to this in future of your character development.))